Démiurges
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Mais il y avait une seule et unique couleur qui sortait du lot. Car Jack pouvait affirmer ou taire ce qu'il voulait, mais avec la présence d'Ally à ses côtés, il n'avait jamais cessé de voir la vie en rose.


_Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait le réaliser en une heure d'après le thème « Idole ». Hésitez pas à me MP pour plus d'informations._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _« Tell me somethin' girl_

 _Are you happy in this modern world?_

 _Or do you need more_

 _Is there somethin' else you're searchin' for? »_

.

.

Il y a tant de choses que l'on ne contrôle pas. La météo qui est annoncé à la télé. Les saisons qui changent perpétuellement. Le temps volé qui passe et trépasse. Les rides que se tracent. La couleur des yeux, des cheveux, du gazon fraichement taillé en plein été, ou de l'azur soumis à l'invasion de gris. L'étincelle d'un regard dans le noir, ou la danse fébrile de deux silhouettes illusoires.

Et puis, parmi l'enchevêtrement d'émotions, de sensations, sous la lumière rougeoyante des projecteurs, et le regard bienveillant de l'astre nocturne naissant, il y a les choses que l'on subit. La forme d'un nez, par exemple, ou les remarques des uns. La laideur. La critique des autres. Le secret. Le rejet. La honte. Puis, soudainement, le succès. L'addiction. La passion. L'amour avec un grand A. Le rêve. Enfin, premiers et derniers spectateurs au déclin, l'abandon, le déni, la déception. La descente aux Enfers. Incapable de lutter contre les jeux déséquilibrés de la vie ou de poser le poing et de cesser le combat, bras en croix, couchée sur le canapé glaçant, elle attend que tout finisse. Elle subit avec douleur les malices du temps, qui la hantent et l'empêchent de fermer les yeux et d'avancer.

Il y a un silence terrifiant dans la maison et elle a toujours déteste le silence, vivant dans un monde où, éternel ennemi, il fuyait sa compagnie. A la maison, il y avait toujours les crissements des casseroles et le ronron des machines. Au boulot, les soupirs ennuyés et les réprimandes lancées. Au bar, le piano ambitieux et les rires malicieux. Ally n'est pas habitué au silence. Car peu importe où elle se trouvait, il y avait toujours du bruit, de l'animation, de la _musique_. Suivant les pas de son époux, son idole, son mentor, elle évoluait dans une bulle remplie de berceuse doucereuse. Mais la bulle avait éclaté, en l'espace d'un instant, d'un coup de téléphone semblable à un coup de pistolet, la laissant béante, blessée, vide de sens et remplie de silence.

Et tandis que ses yeux se ferment douloureusement, et que le noir l'étreignait fermement, elle se laissa aller, espérant que tout ne soit qu'un rêve, et qu'une chaleur doucement reconnaissable vienne la saisir. Vainement, elle abandonna le doux songe, et sombra dans les seuls bras à sa portée, douce morphée possédant le pouvoir de l'assoupir.

.

.

 _« I'm fallin'_

 _In all the good times_

 _I find myself longin' for change_

 _And in the bad times I fear myself »_

.

.

Quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle n'est plus dans le grand canapé trop froid, dans la maison silencieuse. Elle est sur la scène, avec son t-shirt blanc noué et son pantalon en cuir serré. Il y a Jack à côté d'elle, éclairé par les néons rouge et bleu. Et devant elle, silencieuse et insidieuse, il y a la foule. Des dizaines, non, _centaines_ , de regards braqués sur elle, suspendue à ses lèvres, béats. Ils la voiaient. Ils l'écoutaient. Le silence est là aussi, fidèle à son poste, mais il est embêté par le grattement des cordes de guitares, et les quelques cris des gens devant l'estrade. Finalement, ce dernier lâche l'affaire, et lorsqu'il disparait totalement, et que des notes de pianos s'élèvent dans l'air, elle se lance.

Elle chante la première phrase avec hésitation. Sa voix tremble un peu, mal assurée, puis elle se rend ensuite compte que personne ne se moque d'elle. Personne ne se moque de la façon dont elle chante, de la façon dont son nez est un peu gros, de la façon dont ses cheveux retombent lâchement. La musique éclate, la voix de Jack se joint à la sienne.

Elle se demande quand le rêve va se finir. Ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'arrive pas à croire ses yeux du spectacle qui se joue devant elle une foule en délire, qui acclame leur duo, et les encourage. Elle a d'ailleurs encore de la peine à croire qu'elle chante aux côtés de ce chanteur de rock qu'elle écoutait toujours. Sa voix basse, grave, qui se marie à la sienne et se mélange pour offrir un cocktail épicé, divertissant. Son idole à ses côtés, coqueluche adulée, qui posait son regard bienveillant sur elle. Sur le milliard de personnes qu'elle avait rencontré dans sa vie, il y en avait qu'une seule qui avait cru en elle, et cette personne était Jack. Elle était encore un peu sonnée, trop reconnaissante de l'attention que la star que lui portait. Croyant toujours vivre en plein rêve, elle place ses mains de façon à cacher la moitié de son visage, priant pour que lorsque ses mains retombent, la musique tombe avec et que les visages des spectateurs se fanent. Mais rien ne se passe, Jack continue de jouer, les gens de sourire, et Ally chante.

Elle chante, chante, laisse sa voix monter, descendre. Elle adresse un regard à Jack, elle sourit, et lui tend la main. Conquise, elle se dit qu'il s'agit peut-être du plus beau rêve auquel elle a à jamais participer. Et le rêve s'intensifie lorsque la musique s'arrête sur quelques notes taquines de guitare, lorsque le silence est chassé par les cris du public.

Et lorsqu'elle s'éveille de son songe, la magie a disparu, le rêve s'est évaporé, et le regard coqueluché de la foule est remplacé par l'éternité de l'obscurité.

.

.

 _« I'm off the deep end_

 _Watch as I dive in_

 _I'll never meet the ground_

 _Crash through the surface_

 _Where they can't hurt us_

 _We're far from the shallow now »_

 _._

 _._

Il n'était pas vraiment la coqueluche du public, ou la superstar que tout le monde attendait qu'il soit. Il n'était pas l'idole des jeunes, ou la vedette qui apparaissait souvent à la télévision. Mais plus important, et paradoxalement parlant, il était lui-même, honnête dans ce qu'il disait, dans ce qu'il écrivait dans ses chansons, et sincère dans ce qu'il chantait. Il n'avait jamais cherché la célébrité, ou surjoué pour attirer les regards. Il ne cherchait qu'à s'exprimer, et étonnement, à être écouter. Ally était les deux à la fois ; tantôt félibre, amante et tentatrice, tantôt attentive, aimante et interdite.

Et quand il posait son regard sur Ally, plongeait son regard dans l'ambré du sien, et dessinait son sourire avant même qu'il ne traverse ses lèvres, il ne regrettait rien. Elle était la seule femme dont il avait besoin, la seule idole qui méritait d'admirer, et la seule muse dont il n'avait envie de s'inspirer.

Dans la vie comme dans la mort, il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs avec elle. D'abord en rouge et bleu, tandis qu'il chantait pour la première fois à ses côtés. Les doux sons de la guitare et du piano entremêlaient les représenter bien la douceur et la rudesse, éternels contraires insatisfaits. Puis le clair les avait uni, teinté de blanc et de rêverie, alors qu'Ally avançait devant l'hôtel avec sa robe simple et sa fleur à l'oreille. Les mains entrelacées et les doigts ornés de bague en corde de guitare pliés, ils se promettaient monts et merveilles. Et pour finir, l'admirable tableau se teintait de sombre, d'une malicieuse couleur nacrée, semblable au nectar qui abreuvait Jack. L'alcool coulait à flot, tâchait la jolie toile, et s'imprégnait dans les mailles du tissu, à jamais.

Mais il y avait une seule et unique couleur qui sortait du lot. Car Jack pouvait affirmer ou taire ce qu'il voulait, mais avec la présence d'Ally à ses côtés, il n'avait jamais cessé de voir la vie en rose.

 _._

 _._

 _In the sha-ha-sha-ha-low_  
 _In the sha-ha-sha-la-la-la-low_  
 _In the sha-ha-sha-ha-ha-low_  
 _We're far from the shallow now_


End file.
